I am Going to Hell for This
by just a rambling romantic
Summary: arg... JackChaseJack... Yaoi, shonenai whatever. Jack isn't the guy he's always told everyone he is. yes, I know this summary makes your eyes bleed, but just read it... Rating prolly will go up.
1. Chapter 1

Arg, what the hell am I thinking? Writing a Xiaolin Showdown fic? Damn, I am totally going to hell for this, whatever… What you see here today is the result of reading too many JackxRai and JackxChase fics.

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, if I did… I wouldn't admit to it… Omi's eyebrows scare the HELL out of me… oh, and this is YAOI! (or in other words: Some hawt boy on boy action, y'alls!)**

I figured I's mix things up and make Jack more mature, so OCness is meant to happen.

**------ ------ ------- -------- ------- **

**I'm going to Hell for this.**

That is what Jack Spicer decided as he stalked around his workshop at three in the morning. Two days in a row he had dreamed of him—_two days_. Each dream had become more and more graphic than the last. They both had ended similarly: with Jack waking up, covered in a layer of sweat and looking down to find a rather unseemly bulge in the covers.

Cold showers were god in Jack's eyes.

Running a pale hand through damp hair he exhaled. _There's no sense in worrying about it._ He tried to tell himself.

A little voice in the back of his mind told him differently, though. _Oh no, of course not—you only have the hots for the most wanted man in the country—no, make that WORLD!_

"Okay, so maybe I _should_ worry a little…" He mumbled.

"What are you doing up?" A ghostly familiar voice sounded from behind him. Usually, Jack would have jumped around and screeched in mock surprise; but he didn't care enough to keep up with his appearance of the wimpy, loud-mouthed fool he had created so many years ago.

"This better be good, I have a lot on my mind, Wuya." Jack rasped and put his forehead to the cool metal of his worktable.

"…" The spirit regarded him for a moment, then spoke, "A new Shen Gon Wu has made itself known."

"Is that so?" Jack didn't make suggestion to move from where he sat.

---Wuya's POV---

Something's wrong here… Very wrong… I can't put my finger—erm… tentacle-looking thing on it.

Just another drawback to being a spirit: you don't have hands and therefore many of the great sayings and puns are forever lost to you.

Usually the fool spazzes out whenever I even look at him wrong. But now, this is just _weird_. Jack's body just kind of radiates despair—well, I don't mind the despair so much, but still... his hair's not even spiked…

----- ----- ---------- ----------

Jack turned his face on the table to find a cooler spot and stared at the purple spirit. "What is it?" He finally asked, not bothering to hide his lack of enthusiasm.

"Well, to be honest…" the being fidgeted uncomfortably, "I forgot…"

"Lovely." Jack's mood went from depressed to angry. Standing, he strode through Wuya, repressing a shudder as he did so.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Wuya followed him.

"I'm getting on some clothes." Jack droned and closed the door to his room.

"Oh… Okay…"

The seventeen-year old rummaged around in his sock drawer and pulled out a rumpled, white t-shirt and put it on. He liked the shirt because it was a size too large for him and it did a nice job of concealing the muscles he had worked for over the years.

Jack has one philosophy: double cross everyone else before they double-cross you. If you're strong, everyday is new battle, a new struggle, a new opportunity to be hurt.

_But not me_, Jack thought, _I don't want that._

So he put on the mask of a coward and weakling. He has automatically tricked everyone he's come into contact with into believing his masquerade.

But…

_I don't want that either…_ Jack mused as he pulled on his leather pants and untangled his boots from his closet.

What did he want? To be accepted as the genius he was? To be praised for his scientific accomplishments? Or maybe to be acknowledged as something other than a coward and a sneak…

Well, to be honest, he wanted Chase Young. If Chase would accept him as at one of those things, he would be happy.

Yeah, Chase was the _him_ mentioned earlier.

No time for such thoughts now, though. Jack glanced in the mirror. His reflection was a drastically different; his usual gravity-defying hair was softer and strands of red kept getting in his eyes. The eyeliner he usually wore was washed off for the night, and he hadn't the patience to reapply it at three-thirty in the morning. As for his goggles, they were hanging loosely around his neck. His reflection's bloodshot eyes glared at him.

As Jack exited his bedroom and departed into the sub-basement below his workshop, he couldn't help but think that maybe he could let the monks have this Shen Gon Wu. A whined order in his left ear told him differently, though. He revved up one of his many off-road vehicles (for lack of a better word) and punched in the coordinates of the Wu as Wuya rattled them off.

**ARG… Okay peoples, you gotta help me out here, do you want more? Or was that just too painful to read**?


	2. Chapter 2

Haha! You guys win! I'll write more!

CHAPTER TWO

Jack swore as they arrived at their destination. It was a barren waste-land. Trash littered the surrounding area in gigantic hedges and a foul wind ravaged past him, sending a shiver of displeasure down his spine. _Wonderful, _Jack thought sourly yet again, _the setting matches my mood **perfectly.**_

Wuya floated forward. "This way." She ordered.

"You still haven't told me what we're looking for." Jack half-snarled.

"The Amulet of Demons." Wuya floated into a pile of trash and phased back out of it. "Hurry up, the Xiaolin losers will be here soon and I don't want any screw ups."

"Monks." Jack growled softly, rubbing the remnants of eyeliner from under his eyes in a cracked mirror on his left.

Wuya didn't hear him, though. So he doggedly followed her through the twists and turns of the maze of trash.

"So what does this Amulet do?" He asked a good ten minutes later.

"It allows you to understand a demon's language and provides a link to the demon plane and if you are convincing enough, you may be able to cajole one into coming to aide you in a fight." Wuya stopped and Jack walked through her.

"God, I _wish_ you would stop doing that." He felt goosebumps rising on his skin.

"Watch where you're going next time." Wuya huffed, "The wu is in there, by the way." She indicated a trash heap with a large amount of broken glass piled on it along with a numerous amount of car parts.

Jack gulped and laughed unhappily, "Well, at least it isn't a pile of needles." With a sigh he carefully began to dig into the heap, wincing as he scratched his ungloved hand on a piece of glass.

-------------

Dojo ascended from the cloud-filled sky, ignoring the coughs and shouts from the four xiaolin-dragons-in-training.

"Dude! What's with all the smog." Raimundo, Dojo recognized their voices.

"It's wrecking my do!" Kimiko.

"Indeed it is most displeasant!" Omi.

"Yeeuck! These clouds are more disgusting than my grandpappy's armpits after a cattle drive!" That one was deffinently Clay…Dojo didn't even want to think of how Clay knew what his Grandpappy's armpits were like after a cattle drive….ew…

Dojo looked down and by chance happened to see the form of one, Jack Spicer, with his head bent down, digging in a heap of trash. "Darn! It looks like Wuya got here before us!" He informed the pre-teens behind him.

"What?" Came the chorus of adolescent voices.

"Yeah, I'm going to set you down a little ways away, I don't think they've noticed us yet!" Dojo nosedived towards the ground.

--------------------

"I'm bored, can't you work any faster?" Wuya moped.

"Not unless I want to slit my wrists on all this goddam broken glass." Jack sucked at the cut on his right hand and kept digging with his left. "How much farther is the Sheng Gong Wu?"

"Not very…" Wuya looked at Jack, "You do know you're not allowed to say 'goddam' on Cartoon Network, right?"

Jack paused and turned on the spirit, "You do know that this is a fanfiction and that it wouldn't even be _allowed_ to air in the United States, let alone on Cartoon Network, right?"

"Well, if you look at it that way…"

"Good, as long as you know." Jack resumed the search for the Sheng Gong Wu.

"If you were faster you wouldn't have to deal with the Xiaolin losers." Wuya picked up on the original subject.

"Monks." Jack said.

"What?"

"Xiaolin _Monks_." Jack repeated, "Seriously, do you know how lame it is that we've sunk so low as to call our enemies 'Xiaolin Losers?' It's pretty weak if you ask me."

"Fine." Judging by the tone of her voice, Wuya was offended. "I'll go then, you can deal with them on your own." She flew off to the south, the direction where Chase lived—not that Jack cared about that or anything.

The genius sighed, he felt kind of bad for snapping at the would-be sorceress. She thought of him as an ally and he had just reprimanded her in the most brutal way possible. A clink of metal reached his ears and moments later a muffler was hurtling at his head. He pressed himself up against the trash heap, grunting as the piece of metal grazed his back—ripping his white shirt and leaving a light gash from shoulder to hip.

A small 'eep!' was heard above him. Now Jack felt twice as bad. He had told Wuya off in front of the monks. Slowly he extracted himself from the garbage pile, frowning as he saw grease stains and rust on the front of his white shirt. As he delicately pulled his hands from the hole he had been digging, he brushed across something that wasn't rusted metal or glass. Pulling it delicately out, he surveyed it.

Jack Spicer had found the Amulet of Demons. It was a small crystalline pendant in the shape of a heart, no bigger than a quarter. In the middle of the blood-red crystal was some kind of dragon curled into a circle.

The four Xiaolin Monks landed behind him with an audible thump.

-------------------- -----------

Oh jeez, this wasn't good at all. Sure, he had meant to scare Jack a little with the whole muffler deal, but he hadn't meant to actually _hit_ him. Raimundo gulped as he saw the cut along Jack's back. Kimiko and Omi 'eeped' and Clay shifted nervously.

"Something does not seem right." Omi mused.

"Yeah, why isn't he crying? That's what he would usually do…" Clay pointed out.

"Maybe he's in shock… Good going, Rai." Kimiko elbowed Raimundo in the ribs.

"Hey, Jack." Rai moved forwards, looking shamefaced, "You okay, man?"

"Mm?" Jack turned and they gasped. He was… well…

"Jack, you look ho—different!" Kimiko said.

Without the make-up and with the lack of hair-gel and the absence of the goth-wear Jack looked almost—dare I say it?—_normal._

"Oh, hey guys." Jack said calmly, putting both hands in his pockets.

"Are you feeling alright?" Kimiko asked.

"Yeah, sure, why wouldn't I be?" Jack replied breathily.

----------------------------------

The most amazing thing was happening to his body. A sudden air of uncaring washed through him and he felt light-headed. The Amulet of Demons was safe inside his pocket and the cut on his back seemed non-existent. Jack was faintly aware of a pulsing in his wrists and when he took his hands out of his pockets to look at them, he found his hand had turned a deep crimson color and the cause was a gash in his wrist. That's funny, he hand't remembered cutting himself while searching, it must have happened when the muffler hit him. Well, that and maybe digging through glass without gloves wasn't the smartest thing in the world to do after all.

The last thing Jack heard before darkness consumed him was the startled cries of the monks as he toppled forward and was caught by Clay.

------------------------- --------------------

"Common' partners, we can look fer the Wu later, we need to get him back to Master Fung's." the cowboy slung Jack over his shoulder and threw the genius's limp form on Dojo's back. "And will someone please bandage up his wrist before he bleeds to death?"

The other apprentices were shocked at the boy's sudden leadership, but they obeyed anyway.

---------------------------------- ----

The next thing Jack knew, light was flooding his eyes, making sleep impossible. He opened them slowly; the fuzzy outline of the room became clear and assured him that he was _not_ in his lab anymore. His clothes seemed to fit him better, too. Jack looked down and saw he was wearing a robe similar to a yukata. (A/N: A yukata is a Japanese summer kimono.) It was a plain white cotton material with a red sash. Jack looked at his wrists and saw they were wrapped neatly in bandages and one even had a smiley-face sticker on it—courtesy of Omi.

Jack rubbed his neck with the uninjured palm of his left hand. Something bumpy rubbed back and he ripped open the front of the yukata to reveal the Amulet of Demons hanging securely around his neck. Now Jack was confused. This was the Sheng Gong Wu the monks had been after, so why hadn't they taken it?

He let the thought pass. This was just another mark on the list of people he owed his life to. With a forlorn sigh, Jack slowly rose to his feet and brushed away his red hair from his nose. He stopped dead. His hair didn't used to be that long…

The red-head looked frantically around for a mirror. Finding none he dashed outside, past the very surprised Xiaolin monks and skidded to a halt in front of the pool and looked at his reflection, ignoring the surprised koi fish flitting around under the surface of the water.

----------- --------------

End chapter two!

How did you like it? What's happening to Jack? Why is he wearing the Amulet of Demons? And WHEN THE HELL ARE WE GOING TO GET SOME GOOD JACKCHASE ACTION? You'll just have to wait and find out! ;P

R&R please!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the reviews!!

SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!! -.-

CHAPTER THREE

A man with crimson hair that fell past his shoulders looked at Jack from within the pond. Green-gold eyes stared unblinkingly up at him. An intricate design of Celtic origin wound its way under the man's left eye and his hand reached up to touch it. Jack's fingertips grazed under his eye and he finally understood.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME?!" Jack roared, whirling on the monks.

"Peace, Jack Spicer." A deep voice sounded.

"Peace?" Jack had a deadly gleam in his eye as he addressed the speaker—the one and only Master Fung. "What, may I ask, the FUCK IS PEACFUL ABOUT ANY OF THIS?!" The red-head's voice boomed.

Clay adjusted his hat to get a better look at the evil genius. "Why's your voice so funny?" the cowboy asked, "Usually it's higher than a bird's, but now it's all deep."

"My voice has always been this way you country freak!" Jack was almost hysterical, clutching his hair with shaking hands, "I—I look like some hippy with access to a tattoo parlor!!" He howled.

The Xiaolin students edged closer to their master, thinking that perhaps he could protect them from Jack's madness. Dojo slithered from his place at Master Fung's neck to squint at the necklace gleaming at Jack's neck. He blinked. Then the little green dragon began to laugh, which then evolved into full-blown hoots of glee.

"What's so funny?" Jack snarled.

Dojo fought to control himself and finally in between little gasps and bursts of laughter, he managed to make himself heard, "You…. Hee…wearing tha hahahaha… Amulet of Demons… teeeheee!"

"Yeah, so?"

"Ah, thank you for pointing that out, Dojo." Master Fung placed a callused hand on Jack's shoulder. "Maybe we should speak of this over tea."

"Good idea, Master!" Omi smiled winningly at Jack as the older monk led him into the temple. Normally, Mr. Spicer would have told our monks that they could take their damn tea and shove it up… an extremely uncomfortable place… but today Jack felt the need for some kind of peace and quiet; so he allowed himself to be led into the Xiaolin temple.

* * *

Two hours and five cups of tea later Jack was finally accepting enough to hear the monks out. The amulet of demons actually changed the physical appearance of the wearer into the form of a priest or priestess, whether they wanted it to or not. That was the secret to coercing demons out of the demon plane into the human realm. Chase Young already knew all of this though. He was a demon himself, and who in the demon plan _hadn't _heard of the amulet? Chase couldn't decide whether to be miffed or relieved that everyone was under the impression that the bearer of the amulet had to convince the demon into helping them. An involuntary shudder rose through him. If the monks found out that the amulet's true power forced the demon to be infatuated with the wearer, well, he didn't even want to think about it.

--------

Arg!! I can't find much inspiration... So I turn to you, my loyal reviewers, I need your ideas!!!!!!

(ps. I never hoped to even DREAM that this story would be that popular, and its all thanks to you! So thanks!!)


End file.
